creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AGrimAuxiliatrix1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AGrimAuxiliatrix1 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:28, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Helpful Hints You can use this template on your user page as opposed to copy/pasting urls to make it cleaner and easier to read: Story Title EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey There! So i saw your reply to my comment on the "Lost at Disney" story page and that got me thinking. Would you like to peer review my new Creepypasta? Don't worry it's WAY better than "Lost at Disney". In fact, it might be Shakesphere compared to that. Anyway, I'm stuck for ideas on the fifth chapter of the pasta and i was figuring you could help me on that part too. If you'd like to see my pasta, tell me which form of communication works best for you. (i.e Email, Pastebin, etc.) Note: If you choose Email, can you send me a message saying you got the email as soon as possible? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:02, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:02, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Disney" message Well luckily for us, the Disney story has been deleted by two other admins. Thanks for the email address by the way. In this pasta, I want to use psychological horror and things from Japanese culture. I'll send you the pasta as soon as I can. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Email" message Nice to hear! I hope you like what you see... I have some extra things related to the story if you'd like to see them. I'm not sure if they would work within the story or make it cliche so I took it out but saved it in case if I change my mind. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 23:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 23:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Bad Pastas" blog comment Oh yeah I've heard of Sonic.exe! It was... Ugh! Didn't know it had a sequel to it though. As for Blood Whistle, i never read that one before. By the title i'm thinking it's about a girl who has to use a whistle to tell people that she has PMS. Or it could be this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o92M92omEH0 with the mother to be going around killing everyone at the baby shower after her discovery of the "Rape Whistle" her mother gave her. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Chapter 1" review Wow! I can't believe i made the mistakes i made! Silly me! However, these mistakes do seem fixable and i'm taking your advice and seriously revamping chapter 1. As for the other chapters, i'll wait for your advice but l'll look at those anyway. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 20:25, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 20:25, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate Emails Grim, if you see a bunch of duplicate emails (Emails that have the exact same message) from me, i apologize. I thought Gmail didn't send the messages i needed to send. Anyway, good luck on chapter 2. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Cyanwrites (talk) 23:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Extension Hook Hi, the error you're describing is caused by our abuse filter detecting a blacklisted subject. In your case, this seems to be an error. Could you take a look at this and try and work out what might be triggering the filter? If you can't work it out, I'll post the story for you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:49, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :I went ahead and created the page so you can just add the content now. Here's the page-The Buzzing. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:52, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::The parentheses will be what did it. They trigger filter 3. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on winning the freestyle competition in group C! (Even though one of your opponents didn't submit and another lost their original story and had to write another one. Still, your pasta was pretty good, and definitely worthy of the title!) :We're planning to create a staff blog about the winners in which each of you will be able to write a short bio & promote their other works. It would be great if you could leave me a message containing a couple of paragraphs talking about yourself & your other stuff on the wiki so we can include it in the blog. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:45, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that seems good. Just to check, that's not your actual email, right? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not anything major, it's just that there's a slim possibility of you getting spammed and/or harassed due to the anonymous nature of emails and the fact that spambots crawl websites looking for emails they can send stuff too. Obviously, the risk of this can be greatly reduced by writing the email like "AGrimAuxiliatrix -at- gmail -dot- com", so I can do that if you'd prefer. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:13, February 21, 2015 (UTC) How's the review going? So I've been editing my story a bit and i was wondering, how's the review of chapter 4 going? I'm not trying to rush you or anything, i'm just curious and a bit excited. I've been editing chapter 4 a bit as well as all the other chapters (Except for the first one of course). Also, what do you think of my archived ideas i sent you? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 00:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey! It's been awhile! So I've been tinkering with my Creepypasta and i was wondering where the story should go in chapter 5. I'm still working on chapters 2,3, and 4 though. Please send me an email as soon as possbile. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 01:44, February 28, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 01:44, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Request I will surely take a look at it. Maybe tomorrow though, I don't have much time today. MrDupin (talk) 18:08, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the edit, when I published my story and saw what happened. I imedieatly srambled to fix it, im still not comfortible with how you submit stories... Any thanks for helping me out.Brainstorm360 (talk) 21:48, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Hi Grim. Sorry to bother you, but I recently finished my latest story, In the Woods. If you have time, could you please give it a read and a review? I would greatly appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 10:44, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the message At this time I can take requests, expect it sometime in the future as it is not a priority. Alstinson (talk) 01:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) New Micro Hi. I wrote a new micro pasta. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I think you might enjoy it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:10, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Can you infrom me next time you make another long pasta review? I read and enjoyed your ones on Lost Episodes, Abandoned By Disney, and Squidwards Suicide. If you don't feel like telling me about it every time you write a review then can you tell me where to find your reviews when you make them? BrianBerta (talk) 21:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) New Reviews Can you infrom me next time you make another long pasta review? I read and enjoyed your ones on Lost Episodes, Abandoned By Disney, and Squidwards Suicide. If you don't feel like telling me about it every time you write a review then can you tell me where to find your reviews when you make them? BrianBerta (talk) 21:26, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Formatting Fixed it, for future reference, if a story is a wall-of-text; look at it in editor mode. Typically to resolve the issue all you need to do is put an extra space between each line. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Critiques There are a number of methods to compile your reviews. You can make a blog like Alstinson and copy/paste your reviews or you can create this page: User:AGrimAuxiliatrix1/My Critiques A downside to the former is that if left inactive for too long, it can be archived and be passed over for newer content. The downside to the latter is that it really doesn't get community exposure unless you promote it and get the word out. It's your choice what you think is best. Lemme know what you decide and I can help get word out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, you are correct about the reviewing process, just be aware that if you review a story that is below QS, it may be deleted within minutes of your commenting (As Alstinson has found out) so copying your review is tantamount. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Just A Notice Yeah, I'm fine with it. Hell, I approve of it. I enjoy your Critiques, and am totally fine with anything that gets them more recognition. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Possible Request Actually, I'd like to do a crossover of some sort. What do you have in mind? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re^3: Possible Request I'm actually working on a Riff of Clockwork right now, and I had no idea there actually was a sequel to "Jeff the Killer." I think the Jeff sequel would actually be good crossover material. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:41, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Yet Another Re: Possible Request Well, we could have your review at the beginning and end instead of my little intro/ending. Or we could both work on the intro, Riff, and end review. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:52, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hiya, can you give a review of my "Before the Flash?" I was disappointed in this pasta myself, and I don't mind 0/10's. That is, if you even read this message... RisingFusion (talk) 03:58, March 28, 2015 (UTC)I do it cus I hate it. Sure. RisingFusion (talk) 19:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Sure. RisingFusion (talk) 19:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Yet Another Re: Possible Request Alrighty, that works. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 19:21, March 28, 2015 (UTC)